Till Death Do Us Part
by As-Long-As-I'm-Around
Summary: It was incredible that although time could take away many things, it couldn't touch this. This was theirs. This tangible, dangerous thing was real. No, time couldn't touch this. But the threat of another life could.
1. Time

She sat, her eyes close as her head began to swim. Or maybe that was her eyes. Maybe her tears would drown her, and she would welcome them. They would take her to a new world where pain did not exsist, and lies were never born. And Dustfinger would be there. Young, without the scars. Her mother, too, wtih a smile that made her seem much younger too. And Mo, and his face would be without wrinkles. And Brandon too! And maybe even Roxanne, for she too deserved a happy ending.

Clearly Raine and his father were at a lost of what to do. Jack had never had a daughter, never had to deal with the burdens of a female. He walked away, while Raine sat beside her, staring and untouching, as if he were afraid if he made a move to comfort her, she would break.

She thought she had known what broken was, but, fuck it, this was broken. She took a shuddering final breath and straightened, pressing loose hair strands down and wiping her eyes. She was going to be a mother, granted, in nine months, but she had to grow up. She had to take responsbility for this child. She could not bring it into this world with the life she was living. She would make sure that it didn't know the temptation of lies.

"You could.. you know. Kill it." Meggie snorted, and thought of Mo. Loving, gentle Mo, who had known how to deal with a daughter. Who had not taught her these wicked ways, who would not condemn the killing of an innocent child. Would not condemn killing ever. Except in the name of his daughter or wife, or son. Would condemn only the right thing. And to kill this baby, well that was so very wrong.

"No. No. We are going to expose Resa but in the nicest way possible. No games. You want the truth right? Or do you want her to suffer, because I'm not here for games anymore. I'm with child, I have to grow up, a child cannot have a child." Raine's dark eyes narrowed and he looked away, and Meggie's heart began to beat very, very fast.

"I want her to suffer. But I think, the truth will do that. Don't you?" And he was grinning at her. It was a very dark but beautiful smile. As if he was bringing in prey, enchanting them. In fact she could see it now, the prey having no choice but to move closer, to get to that beauty and to shine in it, with it. And then the attacker would stop smiling, and a cool smile would take it's place, and then they would attack. She shuddered.

"I.. I need to go. I need to think about this. Don't do anything yet, please." And she stood. Raine stood with her.

"You're going to go back home."

She looked at him, and suddenly she felt afraid. She had been living with Jack and Raine for some time now, and was sure that she had them figured out. Sure that they were sad creatures who just wanted the truth so much that they were consumed by it. But maybe she had been wrong. Maybe the lies had eaten all of the good. Maybe Jack and Raine were starved not for the truth now, but for vengeance.

"I need to." He grabbed her arm. Hard.

"No! We have it right here, the evidence!" he was pleading, and that broke her heart, and she felt mad at Resa all over again.

"We will expose her, Raine. I promise."

"You will go and get sucked in again. She loves you and her precious Mo so much but she does not care for us! Do you know how much that _fucking hurts?" _She flinched at his harsh words, flinched from the raw emotion.

"I know it does. Raine, please. I think we need to-"

"We are past thinking Meggie! Please." The first words were shouted, and the last word was whispered pitifully. Broken, he was just as broken as she was.

"Alright Raine. Let us go now. Let us go and tell the truth. Come." She took his hand and lead them inside, grabbing their evidence. Jack sat in the couch, shadows falling over him.

"Father, are you coming?"

"What good is it going to do." The voice was hoarse, and Meggie knew he'd been crying. She walked over and dropped a hand on his shoulder. These men needed a woman. But they couldn't have Resa. Resa was Mo's. That's how the story went. It didn't matter about the past that book was done, and this was her sequal. You couldn't close the sequal and just pretend that there had only been one book. It didn't work like that, though Meggie sometimes wished it would.

"Clarity and freedom." Meggie said quietly, and waited. She could feel her arms tickling with anxiety. What they were about to do, could change everything. She needed the truth almost as much as she did, because she would be free and not the bad person anymore.

"Please father. I cannot do this without you." Jack looked over at his son, the only family he had left. With that reminder of authority and responsbility, Jack stood tall.

"Come. Let's do what we've been waiting to do for years." It was a good line, an exit line, preparing for what was to come next. Three marched onwards to Meggie's house, all experiencing different feelings and emotions about what was to come. Jack hadn't seen Resa for awhile, and he still loved her with all of his damn broken heart. He almost hoped that this would break Mo and Resa's relationship, for although he didn't know Mo, he hated him. Wondered what he had that Jack didn't. Raine wanted his mother to come home and be a damn mother to him, make up for all those missing years. He also wanted to see her in pain, to show her what he had felt. That was cruel and Raine hated it, but that was what anger did to you if you didn't deal with it. Meggie was excited to see her parents, sad about what she was going to do to them and their family, and wondered about how it had withheld all of the other challenges. She was also worried about Dustfinger, her love whom she had not seen since their last encounter. She wondered how he would feel-did he still love her? He must, if he loved her as much as he claimed. If she told him, would he be happy about his unborn baby? As her house came into view, Meggie could feel her heart slamming against her ribcage, and she had to stop to press her hand agaisnt her chest, almost as if to stop her heart from jumping out. Jack put an arm around her, leading her on.

"Come on honey. We're here."  
>x<br>x.  
>x.<p>

**Dustfinger: So you finally came back eh?**

**Me: Yep you must have missed me.**

**Dustfinger: Missed knowing what was going to happen...**

**Me: Me too actually. **

**Dustfinger: Didn't miss this. **

**Me: You did actually.**

**Dustfinger: No. And it makes me depressed knowing that we have to keep chatting till the story is over.**

**Me: I'm excited and I know you are too!**

**Dustfinger: I am clearly not.**

**Me: Are you sure? Do you remember-**

**Dustfinger: Fine fine. I am excited. You haven't changed, you are still sadistic. This is going to be fun.**

**Me: I knew you'd warm up to me again. **

**Dustfinger: Didn't really have a choice.. **


	2. Hurt

**A/N: I'm quite happy with this chapter but you guys are the judges so let me know)**

**x.**

**x.**

Today, Meggie didn't have time to mentally prepare herself before she entered the room. She had had weeks beforehand, to however, try and accomplish that, but what is mental preparation compared to the real thing? No matter how much you loved someone and knew all their faults, you could not fathom how they would react, even if you had some clues. She felt Mo's glance slam into her, and she gripped the side of the wall. He had stood up from peacefully reading, and his eyes were on her still, as if wanting to burn a hole through her and keep burning until she was nothing but a pile of ashes. Resa had come to stand behind Mo, her thing arm wrapping around him as if supporting the pair, while the other arm draped loosely around Brandon.

"I don't believe I invited you in, get out of this house." Mo was addressing Jack and Raine now, in a tone so hostile and cold that Meggie couldn't believe it was really her Mo. But he wasn't hers anymore. Mo glanced back over at her, his face contorted with conflicting emotions, and Meggie, for the first time in this ordeal, hated herself. She was so hungry for the truth to be fed, that she had forgotten how it will hurt all of those around her. She'd hated Resa, but she'd never hated herself, and today, looking at Mo, she did.

Brandon suddenly ran at her, hurtling into her and causing her to almost fall. She steadied herself and found Brandon's arms locking tightly around her, caging her in. It wasn't hard to tell that Brandon had missed her.

"Are you home? Who are these people?" His eyes were wide and frantic, and Meggie moved her arm, touching his face gently and giving him one of her, to these days, rare smiles.

"It's okay baby. They won't hurt you." Brandon dug his head into her chest, and she kissed his head, hugging him tightly.

Meggie couldn't miss that Dustfinger wasn't here. And why should he be-this was not his home. But she couldn't help wondering where he was. In fact, she should just stop wondering because it was beginning to make her feel funny.

Mo looked like he was seconds from getting Raine and Jack out himself since they hadn't moved, and Meggie wondered if she was in that equation.

Jack held up his hands.

"I come not to fight but to show you evidence." He pulled out the bag and placed it on the table. There was a hush as everyone drew a breath and froze, and Meggie found it odd how something so small would be the cause of something so big.

"What is that?" Mo asked, glancing around, though avoiding Meggie's pleading gaze. His voice was guarded, though the anger still managed to sweep through. Anger was such a destructive emotion, barging through and leaving no mercy in its wake.

"It is a DNA test. I have left the letter there, which has a signature, and I've provided details for you to follow up-in case you believe that this was our doing." Jack's voice was careful; he was smart, and someone who Meggie admired. All these years all he had wanted was some form of justice and the truth, maybe in vain because of a foolish desire that it would somehow ease his pain. Meggie knew that it wouldn't, that the mere idea that time healed all wounds was stupid indeed. Time moulded you, changed you-but to fully heal? No, she did not believe.

"I don't want this." Mo's voice was shaking in anger now, as he glared at the people he called intruders.

"Get out-all of you." Mo finally looked at his daughter-as if she wasn't his, and Meggie felt her breath being stolen away from her, as her eyes filled with tears. Mo's gaze immediately softened into one of concern and love, his brow furrowed as he stared desperately at his only daughter. Resa remained froze, her eyes wide with panic as she stared.

"I am not an unreasonable man-I have reason to be doing this..For awhile yes it was to tear your family apart, so you could know what it felt like, but you are just like me, innocent. But Resa is not. Look at her! Look how scared she is!" And Mo did look at her, painfully tore his gaze away and stared at his wife, reading her expression.

Mo was a good reader, and he saw. Meggie watched in torment as Mo's face paled, his eyes full of horror before he glanced at the bag again.

Resa threw her arms around his waist as he took a step forward.

"I'm scared because he is a liar, trying to destroy us!" Resa pleaded, her arms tightening around her husband. Brandon let out a whimper, and Meggie reached for him, this time securing her arms around him.

"Shush," she whispered, stroking his hair before her eyes met Raine, who had been silent this whole time, until now.

"You disgust me. I am ashamed to call you my mother! You stand there still lying, still denying who we are and what we were to you. I cannot tell you painful that is-I am your own flesh and blood-but Meggie here, who only bears half of me, is more blood to me than you will ever be. I will never forgive you for this!" And with that he stormed off, banging the door shut loudly behind him. Meggie saw though, the tears that were spilling down his face, as if in contest with one another.

"Enough is enough." Jack said quietly, and turned to follow his son. Meggie turned and watched, though quickly turned back when she heard her father and mother arguing. Mo had unlocked Resa's arms around him, throwing them back to her side before surging forward to the table.

"Please don't, I Resa tried, stepping forward and then stopping, her hands going to her mouth as if she too couldn't believe what was happening. Mo dug into the bag, as if he was a starving man and this would provide him the food. Meggie turned Brandon away, hugging him tightly and desperately wishing that Jack and Raine had stayed, so they too could finally come at peace. But now that their moment had arrived, they were gone, and Meggie couldn't help but find that ironic. The silence was tense and suffocating, Meggie had to put a hand to her chest to make sure she was still breathing. She focused on the picture of the wall, the one of her, Mo and Brandon, all smiling and looking breathtakingly happy. She closed her eyes, remembering that day and feeling the laughter spin around her, wrapping her up in its warmth, comforting her on this day, through this ordeal.

And then Mo spoke.

"Get out. Leave, and don't come back." Meggie began to sing softly to Brandon. Brandon was the only one who knew she could sing as she had often sung for him through Resa and Mo's fights. It was the only thing that calmed him down, comforted him and distracted him. And as she sung to him, she once again was singing to herself, trying to provide that same feeling that Brandon got from it.

"Mo you can't possibly mean that..."

"You lied, you lied to protect yourself, you did not care about your daughter or what she had to say! You lied, you put yourself before her...and I am ashamed to say that I did the same thing but you! You knew better! I want you gone, now!" Mo's anguish broke through her song, and Brandon began to cry.

"Go upstairs Brandon," she said, pushing him towards the stairs. He looked up at her through huge watery eyes, and she gave him an encouraging smile.

"Go, I'll be there soon, I promise. I always am-I don't break my promises," she winked, and he smiled before climbing the steps and disappearing. Meggie turned to her parents, who were glaring at each other.

"And even now you still lie! Please, just tell the truth!" Mo begged.

"Fine!" Resa exploded, her fury carrying her voice.

"It's true, are you happy?"

Mo stared at her, shaking his head in disbelief, his mouth puckering as he tried to control the pain he felt.

"How can you ask that? Of course I'm not happy. Please, just go." Resa turned her eyes to her daughter, and Meggie folded her arms across her chest protectively.

"You are a brat." Her mother spat, eyes shooting daggers. Meggie felt one pierce her, and her mother's words also added another dagger. She flinched at the impact, but held Resa's gaze.

"Don't you dare. Don't talk to her. You have had that right taken away. Meggie, go pack your mother's things, I don't want her near Brandon."

Meggie nodded, unable to find her voice. She took the stairs too at a time, reaching under Mo's bed to pull out a suitcase. She searched the room, wanting to discard everything her mother owned, wanting to rid her completely out of her life. When she was done, she raced back down, eager for her to be gone. She threw it at her mother's feet, and then stepped back, taking the same protective pose again.

"Don't expect to hear from me!" Resa tried, glaring between Mo and Meggie.

"Good. Don't expect to hear from us," Mo spat back. Resa's gaze softened.

"Mo, please His gaze only hardened.

"Go." He roared. Resa whimpered before running out, her sobs her departing goodbyes.

There was the hush of the silence in Resa's wake, and Meggie stared at the spot where she had last seen her mother for what felt like hours to her. Her brain couldn't keep up with what had happened and what she felt, and Meggie knew she needed to get the hell out, because her body could not take any more. She went to slip out, her moves sluggish, when fingers wrapped around her skinny wrist, tugging her back inside. With Mo's other hand, he shut the door firmly before turning to his daughter. Meggie tried pulling away, but Mo's grip only tightened.

"You're not going anywhere."

"I'm an adult, you can't order me around." She huffed, and Mo's eyebrows rose at the stupidity of her response.

"I am your father and I love you, so yes I can." He moved them both to the lounge, keeping his grip on her long after they had sat down.

"You can let go Mo, give me some credit." She scoffed.

"Really? How many times have you disappeared then?" Mo fired back, and Meggie was rendered to silence.

"Ah, that's what I thought." Mo eyed her, his wide eyes hurrying over her, checking her, and once seemingly satisfied, they stopped again at her face. Meggie looked down, biting her lip.

"Look at me," Mo whispered, and she shook her head stubbornly. A sigh hummed through him as he reached over and pushed her chin up gently. A whimper escaped Meggie's lips, and Mo's face broke into an expression of such intense pain, that Meggie couldn't breathe. It hurt. It hurt everywhere, and now that it was done, it seemed to hurt more. She had nothing to concentrate on, nothing to distract her, and now she was facing the hurt. That's not true, she did have someone to concentrate on-her baby. Her baby! The stress that her body was under right now couldn't be good for her, and she knew she needed to calm down right now. She couldn't just think about herself anymore-she would not be like Resa. No, she vowed, she would not be anything like her mother. She would be like Mo, who had been a mother and father both to her. And suddenly she was throwing her arms around him, just as he was to her, and each pulled each other closer, seeking comfort that only they could give to each other. In the warm and familiar embrace of her father, the hurt slowly began to fade, though still there, was just a soft drumming against her battered heart.

x.

x.

**Dustfinger: My poor dear.**

**Meggie: Yes.. hope you come in soon.. wink wink.**

**Me: Nah soz. **

**Meggie: He has to, it's about us obviously.**

**Me: No? You're just involved, it isn't necessarily about you.**

**...**

**Me: Fine it is. And yes, Dustfinger DOES make an appearance in the next chapter. Does that make you excited?**

**Dustfinger: Yeah so excited, I'm just running around in circles, waving my arms around and yelling as I rejoice this exciting news.**

**Me: Really?**

**Dustfinger: No.**

**Me: ...well I am. **

**Dustfigner: You are a sad person.**

**Meggie: I second that.**

**Me: You both suck. **


	3. Violence

**A/N: I haven't updated this in so long. I've missed it. Hope you guys have too! **

x.x

Meggie thought it would be hard to slip back into her old routine and house. But what she kept forgetting was her bond with Mo, and it was as simple as that. Both father and daughter's love for each other was so strong that it could withhold every threat that came against it. It was almost like a rubber band, they would stretch away as the threat hit, but would always come back together, stronger then ever, and just the same.

Well, mostly.

They still had a lot of issues to work through, that including her half brother Raine, and the one issue that Meggie hadn't told her father yet. She couldn't tell him without telling Dustfinger first. And just the very idea of that made her have to sit down, or sometimes stick her head between her knees. One time Brandon found her like that.

"What are you doing?" his brows were scrunched up in confusion as he took in his older sister's state.

"I'm um... well, it helps when you feel dizzy." The idea was running circles around in her head, then falling all the way down to her stomach and running circles in there, too.

"Oh!" The young boy nodded as if it made perfect sense, before mimicking her actions.

"I suppose if you don't feel dizzy it would make you start to feel it," Meggie warned him, but he just shrugged and continued to sit there with her. She never mentioned it, but it wasn't her position that made her feel better but her brother sitting there with her.

She hadn't even seen Dustfinger since, well, their last encounter. If she could call it that. It had been a week now, and Meggie hadn't even seen anyone besides Mo and Brandon. She knew that Dustfinger was well aware of what had gone down. He'd been inches from her the other day.

_"How are you doing, Mo?" _

_"I'm as good as I can be."_

_"And how...how are the children?"_

_"You mean how is my daughter." Mo's voice was slightly cold, and Meggie pressed her ear eagerly against the door as she waited for Dustfinger's response. Not so much as what he would say, but what he wouldn't say. She could always hear it, as if it was secretly meant just for her._

_"Yes. How is Meggie?" The way his voice dropped on her name sent shivers through her, and she licked her lips before swallowing nervously._

_"She's...she's different. She's still the same, but she's not. And for some reason I don't think it has anything to do with what's happened." _

_There was a heavy silence. _

_Mo was too clever for his own good. He always had been, especially when it came to his daughter. _

_"What do you mean?" Dustfinger's voice was careful. _

_"Something's going on with her. Now, I'm not the biggest fan of your relationship, but I do trust you with her. Perhaps you could talk to her. I think...it would be good for her." Meggie's heart stopped, and she felt a cold fist clench her heart in unforgiving hands as she waited._

_"I don't know if that's a good idea."_

_"What went wrong between you two? Can't it be forgiven? Meggie was right. We were wrong." _

_"The way it was done. I suppose it couldn't have been helped. But I'm not sure.. I love your daughter, Mo. More then I've ever loved anything, or anyone in my life. You must understand that, and I want her to understand that. But I think time needs to fix things. I would want her to know... that time can never take away how I feel. But it needs to take away all the wrongs." _

_He knew she would be listening. Meggie stepped back, as if his words physically had shoved her. _

_"I don't know how long she can wait, Dustfinger," Mo's voice was so quiet that Meggie had to strain her ears to hear. _

_"I think she is stronger then you think." Dustfinger's voice was equally as quiet._

It had been torture, to be so close to him, to hear his voice, to even smell his scent. It had been torture to hold back, to turn away from him. It had been near impossible to not say anything, because words were her foundation, were everything to her, and it had hurt her so badly to not be able to use them that night, to not be able to fix what was so broken between them.

So Meggie concentrated on things she could fix.

"Father, I want to see Raine. And I know he wants to see me. And i know you need time, but he is my brother." Her voice was definite, her gaze firm and steady as she looked at Mo. His face paled slightly, but other than that, it was void of emotions.

"Meggie, I know my opinion on that seems unfair to you. But I just got you back. I can't lose you again."

Meggie stumbled over to him, almost tripping over her own feet.

"What we were doing, was all for you dad! For our family, for us. Now that I'm back, now that everything's been exposed, you don't need to fear about losing me. I'm where I want to be. I want to be with you and with Brandon. But Raine also needs me. He only has his father. And as much as his dad will try to understand, he won't. You don't get it either. I know you are both hurting, and that links us all together...but...Raine and I? Our mother abandoned us both. We both connect over that. I need him as much as he needs me." By now, Meggie had her father's clenched fists in her hands, almost shaking him, as if trying to send her thoughts into him through that action.

"I need you too," Mo whispered. Meggie let go of his hands and threw her arms around her father's broad shoulders, pulling herself into his embrace. He cupped her, closing his eyes as he did so.

"You have me. I need you too dad. I will always need you." She whispered. He just pressed her to him harder in response.

x.

"You have to tell him, you know." Meggie sighed. As well as the connection she had with Raine about her mother, he, along with his father, knew about her pregnancy. He was staring at her sternly now, as if he he was seconds away from scolding her.

Which, he had been.

"Our mother messed everything so badly up for us...don't let yourself do that. You are having a child, Meggie. There's no running away from that, no living in denial until it pops out-"

Meggie shot him a dark look, but he continued.

"-you can pretend only until it starts being noticeable. Which, won't be long."

"Well, at least I'll have till then," Meggie said weakly. This time it was Raine who gave her a dark look.

"You can't do that to Dustfinger, it's not fair on him. And it's not fair on you. You can't be alone in this, Meggie."

She looked up at him hopefully through dark lashes, her eyes looking suspiciously wet.

"I have you but, don't I?"

Raine wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him.

"You do," he agreed, "to an extent. But I won't be holding your hair back when you start puking." He playfully flicked her nose.

"I'm scared Raine," Meggie admitted, looking down and letting her hair fall across her face, hiding it. Sometimes she hated being such an open book, you could always hear how she felt through her tone, and could see it written clearly on her face. Raine grabbed her face and lifted it, so she was forced to look at him.

"I know you are Megs. But you're not alone. I'm here for you. Your father will be. And Dustfinger will be, or else I'll make him be. You're not alone, you'll never be alone."Meggie had never felt such gratitude towards him, his words did little, it was his tone and his determined expression that backed up what he was saying-that showed her that he meant it.

"I'm not glad about what's happened, but I'm really glad I have you," Meggie admitted quietly. Raine's answering smile was sad.

"Always the good in the bad, hey?" He nudged her shoulder. Meggie's expression became somber.

"How's your dad, Raine?" He quickly looked away from her.

"Fine."

"The way you acted just then, tells me that it is definitely not fine." She was met with silence.

"Raine, it's me. What's going on?" She whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. Raine finally met her gaze, eyes unreadable.

"It's nothing I can't handle."

"You don't have to handle it alone, remember." She told him.

"Dad just...he was consumed by getting the truth out. And now that it's out, it's like he has nothing to focus on. So to fill the void he drinks. I'm not enough to make him happy." As much as Raine obviously tried to hide it with a shrug of his shoulder and a smile, Meggie could hear the defeat that seeped heavily through his words, could see the sadness the danced around his eyes even though he tried to blink it away.

"Is he...is he a mean drunk?" Meggie finally responded. Raine took a sharp breath, his body stiffening. It didn't take a good reader like herself to know why.

Raine was, well, he was scared.

"He hurts you then." It was said very simply, but Meggie felt anything but simple about this fact. It wasn't even an accusation, she could read the answer all over him. She couldn't even picture Mo ever turning to alcohol, could never picture him shouting mean and horrid things to her, and could definitely not picture him ever raising a hand to her, even threatening her with violence, let alone delivering it. She could not understand what Raine was going through, but her heart cried out to him all the same, wanting to, wanting to help, wanting to take him away from it.

"Come stay with us." She blurted out.

"I can't leave him." Raine's response was immediate. He hadn't even thought about it.

"I can't just leave you." Meggie argued.

"I'm fine. We're fine." Raine said and took her hands, squeezing them.

"Please don't tell anyone. I told you because well... I didn't even mean to. But I couldn't deny it. Not to you. You're too important to me to lie to. Plus you need to know." Meggie felt oddly touched at his confession. She hadn't thought she was that important to him. But his last sentence wrapped around her coldly, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Why do I need to know?" His eyes loomed into hers, his expression very, very serious.

"He hates her with a passion I didn't know was still in him. And he often talks about how much you look like her. And I think he's starting to hate you too. And that scares me because I don't know if he would do anything to you because of it. Which is why you can't be around him. And which is why you need to go now, as it's fast approaching to the time he's meant to be back."

Meggie's heart was pounding against her chest so hard that she couldn't breathe. She felt the sweat on her palms, the movements of her shoulders as they tried to fight against the shakes that were coursing through her.

"I can't go. Raine-"

"Go now, Meggie. I love you. Just remember, you're not alone. I'll come to you. Now go." He delivered a swift kiss on her forehead, and then before she could utter a goodbye, or another protest, he climbed his steps, opened the front door, and disappeared inside.

x

x.

**A/N: Dustfinger will be in the next chapter. Promise. **


	4. Safety

**This is short but I kept my promise.**

**Probably not to anyone's liking but.**

**If I get enough feedback I'll put up the next chapter straight away. **

Meggie was never one to walk away from hard situations or dangerous ones. In fact, she knew she did quite the opposite and thrust herself in them. She wasn't sure if it was for the people that she loved, or the adventure that she loved.

Maybe it was a mixture of both of them.

But the only reason she didn't demand to stay, and demand to speak to his father, demand him to stop what he was doing and wake up to himself, demand action against him-was because of the child she was carrying.

If the man could hit his own child, then there was a very real and frightening possibility, especially because he was beginning to hate her, that he could turn his methods onto her.

Meggie wasn't afraid of physical abuse. She had been subjected to more then enough of it in her eighteen years. She was scared of what that abuse could do to her unborn child. Her child was already depending on her to keep it's life safe, and she was determined to do just that. Sometimes the things that go unplanned are the most beautiful, and to her this child was. It was her child, it was Dustfinger's child, and together their love had made this baby. She would do everything and anything in her power to keep it safe.

Even if that meant walking away from situations.

But, if she was honest with herself, she wasn't entirely walking away from the situation. She would pass it on to Mo, who would always be wiser then her, and not because he was older, or he was her father.

It was just Mo.

But if Raine didn't want to leave his father, what could they possibly do? She didn't exactly want Mo to get involved, because she knew he didn't like violence. She also knew he wouldn't just leave a child in that situation either. Truth be told, she didn't know what would happen. She just wanted her brother safe.

She wanted them all to be safe.

But, safety never meant happy. Meggie stopped in the middle of the path, putting a hand to her head as if trying to stop the pounding she was starting to feel at her forehead.

"Hey, move," She heard annoyed voices mutter to her, some even pushing her so they could get past. Someone sent an elbow to her side, and she let out a gasp of fear as her body moved, her feet stumbling with it.

Gentle hands caught her and steadied her, before they reached out and grabbed the back of the man's shirt who had pushed her.

"Excuse me? Get your hands off me!" He sputtered as the hands were moved to the neckline.

"You're not excused," Dustfinger said in a low voice, his grip only tightening.

"Not until you apologise for rudely pushing her out of the way."

There was a silence as the two men stared each other off, and Meggie stepped out from behind Dustfinger.

"Dustfinger, it's-"

"It's not okay." Dustfinger said to her gently without looking at her. Meggie understood what the eye contact meant, it was a dominant and submissive dance off. Finally the stranger looked over at her, and Meggie met his gaze evenly. If he had done that a few inches in, and any harder, it could have quite possibly meant-

She didn't want to think about it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you so hard," It was not said in the nicest way, but it was said sincerely and that was enough for Meggie. She nodded, and Dustfinger finally let go, giving the man a disgusted push. He didn't even bother to say anything before hurrying off, leaving the two alone.

Meggie swallowed and nervously looked around, interlocking her fingers together. It was a nervous habit she picked up years ago. Dustfinger gently took her intertwined hands in his, stopping all movements.

This was not how she wanted their first meeting to go. She wanted to be alone with him, not in the public eye. Granted, everyone was too busy to properly watch their exchange and to know what was going on, but she just wanted to be alone with him.

Dustfinger apparently had the same thought.

"Come on, let's go talk."

And, still holding her hand, he lead her away and down a familiar path.


	5. Like Ripping A Band Aid

**A/N: I haven't given up on this so please don't give up on it either :)**

**Please review :D**

**x.**

Meggie knew that observing was important when it came to people. It was important to get all the information that you wanted, sometimes to keep looking because you wanted to be sure.

It was also important that if you were looking for the first time in awhile, that you get all the details right.

Meggie and Dustfinger continued their stare down, both blue eyes flickering hungrily across the opponent's. To Meggie, it felt like she had been in a desert, and he was the drink. Her eyes strayed to his lips, biting down onto her own as she imagined biting into his warm soft flesh.

He licked his.

She lunged.

His arms snagged around her waist, ready, and brought her closer to his body. She almost felt as if he was trying to make them one as their limbs entangled, both of them stumbling backwards from the passionate force that bound them.

"Meggie-" Dustfinger managed to groan out in a breath. Meggie gripped his hair in her fingers, pressing her lips to his more gently this time. His lips moved against hers, but she stopped, just letting them touch as she basked in him.

It was incredible that although time could take away many things, it couldn't touch this. This was theirs. This tangible, dangerous _thing _was real, and Meggie felt that it was as old as the earth itself. That it had been created years before their existence. That it was set by whoever had created the earth, the animals, and humans themselves.

She smiled, and opened her eyes very slowly to see Dustfinger watching, his expression soft.

"Erm, hello." Meggie breathed out with a giggle, and Dustfinger graced her with smile. She responded with one of her own, before pulling away and putting some much needed distance between them.

Distance could be used to an advantage. Although her body already ached with longing from moving away, her mind started to clear. She began to wring her hands, and Dustfinger moved over to her, taking them in his own. After a minute, he spoke.

"I love you. That seems to excuse every silly thing you do. I know that you were right in this, and that we did not listen and that is what ultimately turned you away from us. We all have our parts to play. All of us. I'm sorry, Meggie." Dustfinger cupped her face with one hand, trying to read her expression as she let her words wash over her. She weighed them in her mind and in her heart, before opening her mouth to reply.

"I love you too. And that will always excuse anything you do. You are right. We all have our parts to play. If I hadn't been so...so childish in the past, there might have been a better outcome. But in the end it was rewritten, and the wrongs were corrected. Well, most. You know with stories, there's always a sequel." Meggie laughed, and Dustfinger just smirked at her last few words.

Her expression sobered, and Dustfinger paused.

"What is it?"

"You know when you finish a book...and sometimes the ending should have been left there?" Dustfinger frowned, raising an eyebrow timidly.

"Mhmm." He drawled, waiting.

"And you know that you just shouldn't read that sequel. I mean, fair enough if the author wrote one, but you were happy with how the other one ended, so now it's your choice..."

"You wouldn't be Meggie if you didn't speak in riddles, but I wouldn't be Dustfinger if I enjoyed them." He responded, his voice cool with warning.

Sometimes you just had to rip the band aid off.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out.


	6. Second Best News

"Can you stop-"

"Pregnant..._pregnant_?"

"Well, yes. That is what I said, isn't it?" Meggie responded calmly as Dustfinger continued to pace around the small room, as if he had been an animal locked in a cage for too long. She tracked his progress through wide eyes, keeping her clenched fists hidden underneath the table. Dustfinger had abruptly turned from her as soon as she had delivered the news, cutting her off from being able to do what she did so well-read. Read him, read his reaction to the news.

Dustfinger despised anyone-especially Meggie-seeing his raw reaction to things. He'd rather take the time to process exactly how he felt and go through it alone-if he bothered with it-then for them to see firsthand what he was feeling. It wasn't fair, sometimes things just sucker punched you and you had no control over it.

But that didn't mean it was the way he felt about things.

So he didn't want Meggie to see how devastated he was by this news. He finally stopped, and scrubbed a hand over his face, holding it over his mouth and closing his eyes.

Meggie took in his defeated posture, and stood slowly from the chair.

"I'm sorry, I know-this isn't what-I mean how..." she tripped and stumbled over the words. Dustfinger turned slowly at this and read Meggie's distress. She met his gaze for a moment and then looked stonily at the wall behind him. Squaring her shoulders, she straightened.

"I want this child. This child is mine. And yours. But I am not asking you for anything here-I lo-"

Dustfinger was suddenly by her side, his fingers pressed into her shoulders and his faces inches from hers.

"Do you think so little of me-after everything-that I would just...?" He dropped his fingers, turning away from her once more and shaking his head. Meggie stared at him, stared at the space that was being created between them. She longed to close it, to destroy the bridge that they had built together. But even though Dustfinger was right in front of her, he had never felt as far away from her as he did now.

"You think after losing out on my daughters-that I would simply not want to be there for this child?" His words ignited a spark within her, and Meggie blinked up at him, choosing not to speak, and allowing Dustfinger this moment.

"Meggie, you are the-my love. I love you. And I will love this child as much as you will. And I will be there for you both." He stepped back towards her now, closing the distance himself. He cupped her face with one hand, running it up to her hair and holding it in place.

"But Dustfinger," the words spilled out now, and she let them. Things needed to be said, to be heard and discussed.

"Do you-do you want to be here?" It was barely a throaty whisper, but Dustfinger heard it loud and clear. He heard all the words that she couldn't say, all the questions that she wanted to ask. He opened his mouth, and chose one word.

"Yes." He breathed.

He then leaned down, capturing her lips with his and locking them onto her. He pressed his body against hers, as if to mould them together. Meggie stumbled back and Dustfinger caught her before she slammed herself against the wall.

"Careful," he breathed in her ear, resting her gently against it, "our baby."

Meggie's eyes lit up then, and she beamed a wonderful smile at him, one that he returned, before he devoured her again. He trailed his lips along her jawline, down to her throat, smiling as she began to pant out heavy breaths under his work. Her head rolled, and her eyes dropped closed as he continued a possessive trail, stopping at the collar of her shirt. Gently but impatiently he yanked it open, revealing a pale blue bra.

"Beautiful," he breathed out harshly, his own body heaving. Meggie blinked her eyes open lazily, looking at him through heavy lids.

"But this has got to go," he growled, moving his hands to her back and unclasping it in seconds. She giggled shly, and he looked up at her lovingly as it fell off, allowing her breasts to come free with a bounce.

"And I think we should go...to the bed, don't you?" she cocked an eyebrow at him as his eyes trailed from her chest, and back to her eyes.

"I think that's the second best news I've heard today."


	7. Dose of Reality

**A/N: Ooops... sorry about the wait. But I got over writer's block!  
><strong>

Meggie was pulling her skirt down over her knees, trying to smooth the wrinkles from it when she was interrupted by a loud banging on the door. She glanced over at Dustfinger, who had been slouched on a chair watching her. The easy, catlike smile on his face faltered, and he held out a hand to her as he slowly rose.

"And welcome back," he said to her sarcastically, and Meggie rolled her eyes at him before seating herself on the chair Dustfinger had just preoccupied.

Dustfinger had barely opened the door when Mo barged in, flying past him in full panic mode.

Mo stopped.

Meggie stopped.

Dustfinger shut the door, before turning around and leaning on it, looking between the two of them.

"Nothing like a dose of reality from your father," Dustfinger finally piped up, and was not surprised to be confronted by two Folchart glares.

"Right, I'll just sit down and be quiet then," Dustfinger sighed, shuffling awkwardly past Mo and joining Meggie on the seat. Once he was comfortable, he took Meggie's hand in his, giving her a pointed look. She stared down, admiring the way his hand completely engulfed hers, and then looked back at him and nodded.

The couple then turned their attention back to Mo, who had been watching them with a peculiar expression on his face.

"I don't think I'll ever get over this," he murmured, his eyes roaming across his daughter's face first, and then to his old friend's.

"I don't think you're here to talk about us, are you?" Meggie raised an eyebrow, thinking back to only seconds ago when she had only seen the fear on her father's face. Her eyes narrowed when Mo swallowed and averted his eyes to Dustfinger.

"Right. Dustfinger-I need to speak with you. Alone. Without my daughter present." Dustfinger squinted, as if he was attempting to understand what Mo would not say in front of Meggie, and what that meant.

Either way, it wasn't going to be good.

"Great, what now?" Dustfinger muttered to himself, and started to withdraw his hand from Meggie's. She reached back out, clasping her fingers around his wrist and keeping him in place. She then looked back up to her dad, a look of determination on her face.

"Dad, no. This is what our problem is. All these secrets, trying to protect someone from something, trying to find out the truth. Have we learned nothing? Whatever you need to say, you can say it with me present." Meggie's voice was firm, leaving no room for any argument or debate. Her expression clearly challenged the two men in the room, daring them to even try to weasel their way out of it.

"Sweetheart, I-"

"I get it. But I'm a big girl. What's happened, dad?" Meggie was adamant, but there was a gentleness to her voice that both coaxed and encouraged him. Dustfinger was watching the older man carefully-Meggie may be the writer and an excellent reader herself-but he was learning, too.

"Is it Resa?" Dustfinger asked, and Mo shot him an agonized look.

"And Brandon," Meggie whispered, and could not quite keep the horror out of her voice. There was no way that whatever was going on was small-her dad's fear was very real, and very serious.

"I can't find Brandon. And I went over to where your mum has been staying and there's signs of forced entry." As soon as the words had escaped Mo's tight lips, he pressed fingers over them as if he could snatch them back from the air and swallow them.

As if in doing that, it could mean it wasn't so. It was ironic that Mo had the power to do this, but could not stop the forces from the outside in doing what they had to do.

This time, Meggie went to withdraw her hand from Dustfinger, and it was he who tightened his hold.

* * *

><p>"I want to go home, mother," Brandon said from his position at the table. Resa looked up at him, and then her eyes crossed over to where Jack was calmly eating the dinner that she had prepared. Before she could answer or offer her young son any form of comfort, Jack spoke up without looking.<p>

"You are home, Raine."

Brandon shot his mother a fearful, confused look, to which she shook her head at him, her eyes pleading. The younger kept his mouth closed, and looked down at his dinner.

Jack finally looked up, a serene smile on his face.

"What's the matter, Raine? You love your mother's beef stew. Eat up, son."

* * *

><p><strong>Dustfinger: You know who he reminds me of?<strong>

**Me: Don't say it**

**Dustfinger: You. Is that why you had so much fun writing that small little snippet?**

**Me: I have no idea what you're talking about**

**Meggie: You do, actually. Why do you have to pick on my family? First it's me, and then me again, and then them and oh let me guess you're going to do something to me and my baby. Predictable.**

**Me: Predictable is it?**

**Meggie: I don't like the sound of that...**

**Me: What's the matter Miss I know Everything? I thought you had it all figured out?**

**Dustfinger: I told you not to insult her. Remember when she made a fat lady land on me?**

**Me: Yeah that was fun. Wanna do it again?**

**Dustfinger: NO**

**Me: Jeez okay. I guess that still bothers you huh? You really got to not hold grudges Lusty Dusty**

**Dustfinger: Says you who's still holding onto that ridiculous nickname...**

**Me: I quite like it**

**Dustfinger: You're the only one**

**Me: I am not. You like it when Meggie calls you it when-**

**Meggie: ANYWAY guys review and tell us what you think! **

**Me: Excuse you I was not-**

**Dustfinger: Or don't review and then this could be done!**

**Me: OR review lots and I could get it done QUICKER**

**Dustfinger: Yeah that option too.**


	8. Not A Chance

"I've got to talk to Raine." Meggie whispered, withdrawing her hand and standing up. She worried her lip, feeling both her father and her lover's gazes burning into her.

Sometimes when one wants to find out an answer to their unasked question, they will give that searching look. The kind that feels like a laser as it strips you piece by piece if you get caught in it.

"Meggie," Mo said very slowly and carefully.

Dustfinger was not so patient.

"What are you caught up in now?" he growled, and she heard his footsteps before he placed his hands onto her shoulders, spinning her around to face him. She faltered under his angry gaze, and instead moved her eyes onto her much calmer father.

"He didn't want me to tell you. I only found out about it-I just...got distracted," Her eyes moved to Dustfinger quickly before falling back to Mo, ignoring the look he was shooting her.

"I think...I think Raine's father...I think that exposing the truth about Resa gave him a purpose. Now that it's been done, I think he is lost." She twisted her fingers, pausing in the middle of her story. She was reluctant to go on, but she knew she had to.

"He drinks. He's a mean drunk and I think he's abused Raine. I don't know the full extent because Raine won't speak much about it. But I think if you want to know what's happened to my brother, and to Resa-our best lead would be to speak with Raine. Because something tells me that Jack is involved."

Her words brought a chilling silence with them and she watched as Mo and Dustfinger looked at each other, silently communicating.

Feeling frustrated, she spoke again.

"Don't do that. I liked it better when you couldn't do that," Meggie shot at Dustfinger, before directing her next question at her father.

"Dad, what are we going to do?" She ignored the outraged look Dustfinger sent her way, even though she understood why. Involuntarily, a hand snaked to her stomach before she remembered and let it fall limply to her side.

With everything that had happened, she had always thrown herself into it, always determined and needing to do what she felt was right.

She knew she no longer had the luxury of doing that, because this wasn't just about her anymore.

"We go find Raine. I'm not wasting any more time. There's no point in asking you to stay behind, Meggie, so I'd rather you with me so I can keep an eye on you-and so Dustfinger can too. Let's go," Mo abruptly turned on his heel and walked out, unknowingly giving the space Dustfinger and Meggie needed before they caught up.

Meggie was speaking before Dustfinger could utter a word.

"I'll be careful. The first moment of danger, I'll take myself out of it. It's not just about me anymore. But you can't ask me to sit out of this-not with Brendon on the line. Not with Raine, and not even with Resa." Meggie's words were blunt and firm, leaving absolutely no room for any argument. Dustfinger's lips were pursed, as if he was swallowing back what he really wanted to say.

"You should tell him so he's aware of exactly how dangerous this is for you," Dustfinger finally said quietly, eying Meggie for her reaction to his words and knowing full well what her answer was going to be before she said it.

"No. This isn't about me right now. For once. Besides, Dustfinger. I'm his child-he is always aware of that."

"Yes. Especially because of the bad luck you hurtle yourself into," The words seemed unkind, but the tone was affectionate enough. He came to her side and touched her face gently, before snaking an arm around her and leading her out the door.

"You can't blame me-I am Mo's daughter, after all."

"Yes, and Resa's," Dustfinger's voice was dark, and Meggie hummed out a sigh as they picked up the pace to catch up with Mo.

"Mm. Didn't really stand a chance there, did I?" She then looked down, patting her stomach.

"And neither do you. Sorry, little one."


End file.
